Psyche vs 552:A True battle of the MindsR chaps
by Daytime1105am
Summary: This is the r ated versions of certain chapters of this story...Don't read them if you aren't 18 or older...they have suggestive themes and course language. Thank You


Hello all…Yes this is rated R…this story has course language and suggestive dialogue and suggestive themes…If you are against it then don't read it…I understand.  This does not have Stitch or any one from the show in it.   Please enjoy.

            Psyche felt the experiment settle himself between her legs.

"I'm going to enjoy this."  He said, grinning.

Not if I can help it. Psyche thought.  She closed her eyes and began to concentrate.  Psyche ignored the experiment taking her and she ignored the pain she felt.  So she felt her mind being transported to a different place.  Psyche opened her eyes and saw nothing…only darkness.

"I'm in Limbo, only a hop, skip and a jump away from Thoughtland."  She thought to herself.**__**

            Psyche used her mind and thought her way out of Limbo and into Thoughtland.

When she opened her eyes again her mind was in Thoughtland.

            It was a beautiful place there was no land and all beautiful blue skies.  Black bubbles float around as far as the eye can see.  These bubbles are people's minds.  They bubbles don't look very big.  The bubbles are about twice Psyche's height and they are very delicate.  One must be very careful when dealing with other people's minds.  Once Psyche entered someone's and touched something.  The person turned into a kleptomaniac.  She had to be careful never ever to do that again, unless she wanted to damage someone's mind.

            Psyche smiled at the thought of severely damaging her attacker.  She looked up and saw a fluffy white cloud.  This is where new minds are created.  There are bunches everywhere.  When someone dies their mind space returns to the cloud that they were created from and get recreated into a new mind space.  People with great psychic powers can tap into the memories of people from the past.  As powerful as Psyche is, she can't do that.  She doesn't have a mind space.

            Psyche leaned forward and began to move in that direction.  She looked over her shoulder and saw her wings.  Psyche loved her wings and began doing flips and all sorts of tricks.  It's too bad she only had wings in Thoughtland. 

Okay, I have to stop.  I have to find this fucker's mind and destroy it. Psyche thought.  (A/N when she thinks in Thoughtland, it's as if she's talking.)

            It would be very simple to find a mind.  Each mind, when it thinks, gives off a certain type of thought wave.  Each thought wave is special to their mind.  So she found the mind very easily.  Even though there are billions of minds in the universe time travels a lot quickly in Thoughtland. So, a day in Thoughtland would be equivalent to a second in reality.

There it is. She thought as she floated in front of the black bubble.

            Psyche floated through the wall of the mind space and entered her rapist's mind.  She was disgusted.  His mind was filled with images of females throwing themselves at him, like he was some sort of sex god.  They were probably other females he raped or wanted to rape.  Psyche got even angrier at this.

Who does this guy think he is?!

            She wandered around his mind space, searching for the central point.  The central point is usually where the mind is stationed.  It wasn't too long before she found it.  His mind was incredibly small.  Psyche stared at his mind.  Minds in Thoughtland look exactly like what the person looks like.  435's mind was laughing and readying himself for his climax.  She walked up to the mind and stared into his eyes. 

He didn't see her.  The only way people can see their mind spaces and things in it is in their dreams.  Since he was quite awake, he wouldn't see the damage she would going to inflict on him.  He would only feel its effects.  Psyche stepped away from 435's mind and grinned.

You seemed to be enjoying yourself.  Silly 435 likes to play with girls, huh?  Well, I like to play games.  So, let the games begin.

            Psyche raised her arms and two white balls of energy shot out from each hand.  They hit the ceiling of the mind space and turned into white rain.  The rain hit all the images of girls in the mind space and they changed.  Instead of begging and pleading for sex from him, they stopped and stared at him.  Not long after, they started chuckling.

They soon started to laugh.  The sound became louder.  The laugher grew and grew, until his mind could hear it while it was awake.

            Back in reality, 435 heard the sounds of laugher coming from Psyche.  He stopped and stared at her.

"What are you doing?"  He asked angrily.

Psyche looked over her shoulder at her rapist and guffawed.  "You call that **fucking**?  You're pathetic.I can barley even feel you inside me."

That's when he heard it.  The echoing sounds of females laughing and mocking him.  He heard the sounds of women thinking very little of him as a sexual icon.  435 couldn't believe what he was hearing.  It was his worse nightmare.  He curled into a little ball and covered his ears with his paws.

"Make it stop!  MAKE IT STOP!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  Tears screamed down his face.

435 screamed and begged to make them stop.  Psyche stood and dusted herself off.  She grinned at the pain she caused him.  Psyche walked slowly over to him and put a paw on his shoulder.

"How do you like being raped?"  She asked softly.

Well that's it…

I'm going to be using this slot to put all the rated R scenes from the Psyche vs. 552 story.

It may have sex and cursing.  I think that's about it.  I hope


End file.
